Dreyfus/Relationships
The relationships of Dreyfus from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Friends Carver Carver was one of Dreyfus' employees. Dreyfus shares one common agreement with Carver; that the apes need to be wiped out because they (supposedly) helped wiped out half the planet. The only known interaction they are known to have is after the incident in forest in which Dreyfus reflects on in the car when they are headed back to the city. Enemies Malcolm Malcolm was Dreyfus' partner whom Dreyfus works very closely with due to both playing a role in finding the colony. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. They were once close ad started the human colony together and worked effortlessly to keep the peace between members of the colony. When Malcolm reveals to Dreyfus that he knows how they can restore power to the city, Dreyfus is reluctant to allow Malcolm and his family venture into the apes territory but allows it. He was shown to be very relieved when Malcolm showed up alive during the apes takeover of the city hugging his friend tightly and asking him for help during his plans of vengeance on the apes. The relationship between Dreyfus and Malcolm comes to a complete halt when Malcolm points a gun at him and begs him to give the apes the chance. Also, Dreyfus nearly kills Malcolm while detonating the C4 that was implanted on the tower holding the apes. Ellie Ellie is one of Dreyfus' employees. It is unknown as to what kind of relationship Dreyfus has with Ellie, but it is known Dreyfus relies on her for her medical knowledge. It is obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances and what is to be done about the apes. Caesar Caesar is Dreyfus' ape opposite. Despite having no direct contact with the Ape King, it is clear that Dreyfus doesn't trust Caesar and in return, doesn't trust Dreyfus. It is also known that Dreyfus was surprised when Caesar addresses him and the other humans in English when he takes his army into the city and threatens to wage war if the humans don't obey his orders to stay away from the apes. During Caesar and Koba's battle, Dreyfus once more shows his dislike for the apes by calling them wild animals that attacked the city for no reason. Koba Koba was Dreyfus' ape enemy and counterpart. Though the two have no direct interaction it was shown that they both possess disdain and utter hatred for the other's respective race. When Koba led an assault on the human colony, Dreyfus and his army took action and did battle with the apes resulting in mass casualties but ultimately resulted in the Ape Army's victory. Koba had his army kill or imprisoned most of the humans in the city except for Dreyfus who along with a few men evaded capture. As a final revenge against Koba, Dreyfus implanted several C4 on the tower and planed to detonate them and take out all of the apes for their actions. Despite a few distractions, Dreyfus was determined to fulfill his plans of revenge calling the apes animals for their actions but his attempts were shown to be in vain as not only did Koba and majority of the other apes survive the tower explosion but Dreyfus lost his life in the process. Category:Relationships